When the Ground Beneath You Crumbles
by anelese
Summary: Who will Catch you when you fall. This story is set in Harrys seventh year before book seven and tells a dark story of the lives of Hermione, Ginny, Draco , Luna, Neville , and Severus in times of great sadness. The Dark lord is beginning to triumph.
1. Chapter 1: Victory is Theirs

Chapter One: Victory is theirs

Ginnys pov:

My memories will never fade. I will still remember every family member and close friend that I lost because of him, he who should fucking die. I can still hear the buildings crumbling, and the screams of many. It haunts me in my dreams.

The streets, what's left of them anyway are littered with rubble and the bodies of many. As of current times, we, meaning Hermione and I, live a guarded and limited life. We remain in an underground shelter, that I fear may be the last place that we breathe.

The story of how this came to be is right here in this book. It's quite a long story but my comrades and I have agreed that if we were to die tomorrow we would want someone to know at least part of our life's story. The parts of our story will be written in our points of view jumping from person to person.

Well, just jumping right in, my story began at the burrow.

(Ginny pov) My day at the burrow had started rather nicely. The sun was shining brightly overhead. The boys were playing a game of quiditch and my mum had come out with lemonade. To top things off Hermione had just come in from Egypt so now I had someone to talk to. All day long we just hung out with one another talking, and eating and we even played a game of exploding snap cards. The day turned dark when we were sitting in the kitchen

"Ginny dear have you gotten all the things you'll need for school yet" Mom said looking at me with a curious expression. Ron leaned back in his chair and nearly fell over.

"Why would I have, you normally take us to Diagon Alley every year." I said

"Oh, why yes of course I do, I just have been a bit busy so I was wondering if maybe you could pop on over there today and get your supplies. I'd have to stay here while you went, I have company arriving soon." Mum said

"Whays up wiff u" Ron said with a mouthful of food. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nothing dear, could you please go now, I don't have much time." Mum said

"Mum, what's wrong you would never push us like you are now, it's not like you" I said slowly walking towards my mother who had started to pace

.

" Ginny trust me you have to go just listen to me , go get your things and leave don't look back." Mum said no longer hiding the sad expression on her face

" Mrs Weasley, please tell us why we must leave we can't leave you here." Hermione said sincerely

" JUST GO , OK DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" Mum said pushing us out of our seats and herding us towards the door.

" Mrs. Weasley please tell me why, I can protect us." Harry said

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The windows to the weasley house shook and the room blacked out

(Thanks for reading this first chapter, I would appreciate reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oh how the mighty will fall**

I rushed to Harry and Hermione's side; they had small cuts on their faces from the shattered window glass that fell upon them. Ron was unconscious with a minor concussion but with a quick reviving charm he awakened.

"Ginny, Hermione and Ron and I have to go, you have to stay here and watch over your mother, there may be death eaters outside so be careful. I love you Ginny, Goodbye". Harry said courageously as he helped pick Hermione up off of the ground.

I love you Ginny, you're like a sister to me, and I will keep these two morons in line." Hermione said

"Well Goodbye sis, don't get blown up" Ron managed to say through the blood pouring down his face.

"No, you can't leave me here, I need you. Hermione don't go". I started sobbing

That didn't stop them, they left me there.

I walked over to my mother and found she was awake, there was just one handful of floo powder left. I pushed into her hand and made her floo too a nearby village.

After Harry Ron and Hermione left me , alone,at the burrow to fight off the quickly coming death eaters, I emerged to a yard covered in flame. There, a body with a tuft of red hair peaking out of its cloak lay unmoving. I moved swiftly in hopes that I could save their life. It was too late, and when I turned over the body I gasped.

It was George my brother, and at times my best friend. I had now lost both of my twin brothers having lost Fred two weeks prior .I collapsed and cursed the skies. There hanging glaringly over the burrow was the dark mark.

I screamed out in rage. I quickly grabbed my wand from my jean pocket and prepared to battle. I suppose from afar I looked like a banshee, a mad banshee. My red hair swiveled with every spell that I cast and I screamed and cried as the death eaters went down around me.

When I finally realized what I had done I just didn't care anymore. I had downed every last death eater with a killing curse, something I could never have fathomed doing. I was a murderer, but they were far worse than I, and they deserved their fate.

I lie on the grass besides George's body and sobbed. I lay there for what seemed like hours but was only five or so minutes. I realized that I couldn't stay there, it was too dangerous and I needed to calm myself, I couldn't kill another human being.

I jumped up and brushed myself off as I pondered were I should go .It wasn't long before I began walking towards the Lovegoods.

I decided not to apparate, and it turns out it was a smart idea. That was how I later found out the deatheaters had found the burrow.

A mile or so down the street, a popping sound was heard, and I drew my wand again prepared to do whatever was necessary. I looked around and there seemed to be no one there so I turned around to continue on my destination.

There was a swish of robes behind me, so I turned swiftly to face my new opponent. The Pale blond hair of a certain ferret shined before me, soaked with blood and ash but still shining with the fire light.

The man's clothing just barely remained, and there was a large gash in the center of his chest which was bleeding profusely. The look in his eyes was that of grief and sadness but also anger.

His silver eyes were glazed over with what appeared to be tears. I raised my wand in defiance directly aimed at his heart and he backed up about a foot or two. We faced off and he drew his wand as well.

"You've grown up haven't you Ginny," Malfoy said almost charmingly

"You look the same as always, like a foul git, now why are you standing in my yard; give me one reason not to cast the killing curse on you." I said keeping my guard up

"Listen Ginny, we hated each other in school and you still hate me now but not everyone is here to hurt you, some of us just want to help" he said stepping closer to me

"Get back, I have no time for this I have to find harry and, and maybe help him save whoever is still alive" I tried to walk away from him but he grabbed me by my wrist and spun me around, I punched him in the face.

"OW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR," Malfoy said trying to stop the blood flow from his now broken nose.

"You put your hand on me it just a natural reaction." I said

"What kind of natural reaction involves bodily harm," Malfoy said finally stopping the blood enough to perform a healing spell.

"The kind you get after multiple years of dealing with your kind" I said sarcastically

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Malfoy said darkly, he moved so quickly I didn't even notice him disarming me. He then surprisingly embraced me with his arms.

" YOU'RE A FUCKING DEATH EATER JUST LIKE THE ONES WHO KILLED GEORGE . I HATE YOU LET ME GO YOU FOUL BASTARD." I screamed this as loud as possible and began to struggle in his arms

" Ginny calm the hell down , I am not a death eater, I swear it I would never stoop so low". Draco said breathing into my ear


End file.
